love me like before
by haruchikari
Summary: cuando sasuke vuelve a tokio su ciudad natal piensa que todo volvera a ser la misma vida molesta de antes, pero nunca se le pasa por la mente que sakura lo dejase de amar...¿que sucedera? amame como antes sasusaku fanfiction.


…**..::::love me like before:::::…..**

Capitulo 1: are you really here?

Dios…el mundo se movía…y mucho. No sabía como exactamente había llegado a las afueras de la residencia uchiha, pero estaba ahí, y eso era de lo único de lo que estaba segura dentro de su laguna de pensamientos. De pie con una botella de sake en sus manos insultaba a cualquier cosa que se le pasara por delante y aparentemente…lloraba (?), vaya, quien la viera diría cualquier cosa de ella menos que es una universitaria de alta calificaciones y futura médico.

- bas-tar-do – masculló la chica sorbiendo del adictivo liquido – eso es lo que eres, UN MALDITO BASTARDO – gritó ahora la pelirrosa sentándose en la acera dejando libres las impetuosas lágrimas que recorrían su rostro algo carmesí por el alcohol – abandona amigos – susurró ahora algo agotada secando sus lágrimas.

Algunos carros comenzaron a aparecer frente a su vista, se estaba haciendo de día y el sol se lo anunciaba claramente. Algunas personas que comenzaban a pasar a su lado la observaban algo asqueados y decepcionados de ver a una chica perderse en el alcohol de esa manera, la pelirrosa los ignoró, lo que los demás piensen de ti no influye en nada al fin y al cabo.

-_feliz cumpleaños sasuke-kun – _dijo en un susurro que sonó amargo.

Suspiró cansinamente, _debía marcharse _le dijo una parte conciente dentro de su alcoholizado cuerpo. Además algo dentro de su estomago quería salir por una parte poco habitual, por lo tanto debía ir a su casa, no quería vomitar frente a la gran mansión uchiha, inhabitada por tres años y sin rastro de una puta alma. Lentamente se puso de pie intentando no caer como si de un saco de papas se tratase, se sujeto de un árbol cercano, dio un par de pasos como un bebé recién aprendiendo a caminar, pero de pronto perdió el equilibrio y sus pasos de forma gelatinosa e indecisa pasaron a la calle justo en el momento en que un auto detrás de ella frenaba secamente quedando a escasos centímetros de esta.

- PERO QUE TE PASA HIJO DE PUTA! - gritó encolerizada la pelirrosa golpeando el carro. _Esto no se iba a quedar así _pensó la chica comenzando a caminar para encarar al imbecil que casi la mata, pero de pronto el mundo se comenzó a poner borroso y sus piernas a flaquear, sentía que caía, lentamente, como si el mundo quisiera ponerlo todo engorroso y en cámara lenta, estaba segura que el suelo estaba cerca, pero nunca lo sintió, algo le impedía el contacto con el duro cemento, en un intento casi desesperado enfocó sus orbes para notar algo con mas claridad y logró ver una figura amarilla y otra negra, por milésimas de segundos le resulto familiar, pero su cerebro no le dejó procesar mas allá y no supo más del mundo.

Miró sus uñas disgustado, las había mordisqueado tanto que hasta se había hecho sangre. Llevaba más de una hora en el hospital y el doctor aun no salía de la habitación

Cuando por fin salió, el Uzumaki casi se lanzó encima de él.

- calma chico – dijo el medico anticipándose a un grito del rubio

- ¿que le paso a Sakura-chan? – gritó el chico

- ella se desmayó debido a una ingesta excesiva de alcohol, hemos logrado estabilizarla y ahora esta bien, puedes entra a verla – dijo el médico sonriéndole cálidamente. Al rubio le brillaron sus ojitos azules y una sonrisa ancha apareció en su rostro.

Entro casi corriendo y ahí la encontró, con la mirada perdida y sin notar su presencia.

-aun no se recupera por completo- le murmuró el médico que había ingresado también – asíque aun puede que este mareada- el rubio asintió y su rostro se tornó serio.

- Sakura-chan – susurró el ojiazul, la chica salió de su ensimismamiento y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

- perdóname, no se que me pasó – susurro tomando de pronto su cabeza con las manos, y es que le dolía demasiado- recuerdo que salí con las chicas a un bar y …

- Sakura…te encontramos a las seis de la mañana afuera de la casa del teme…sola-añadió el rubio con preocupación – ¿que demonios hacías allí?- cuestiono el chico con seriedad y la pelirrosa se sintió ¿reprendida?...si, reprendida por naruto, cuando siempre era ella la que lo reprendía.

-sabes…- dijo de pronto naruto bajando la mirada – te pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa…cualquier cosa- añadió con amargura.

- no me paso nada, naruto-kun – dijo la chica de nuevo con un gran dolor en la cabeza- las chicas me habían pasado a dejar a mi casa, yo luego salí a caminar por mi cuenta.

- no debiste haber hecho eso, casi me muero del susto- dijo el rubio negando fervientemente – cuando te encontramos con el teme, y casi te arrolla…- pauso, Sakura no estaba atenta a lo que el chico decía, el dolor de cabeza la mataba.

- y luego te trajo hasta acá, el mismo y ahí me quedé un poco mas tranquilo Sakura-chan- la pelirrosa se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. El chico no entendía porque la pelirrosa no le preguntaba nada aun, se mantenía sosteniendo su cabeza. O es que tal vez estaba procesando lo que le había dicho. Primeramente había pensado en que todo esto de la llegada de sasuke fuera una sorpresa para la chica, pero después de lo que pasó su cerebro estaba tan alterado que solo le dijo lo que había pasado y ya.

Sakura comenzó a mecer la cabeza como un perro mojado y observo a naruto restregándose los ojos.

- perdón…que decías? – cuestiono la chica. A naruto se le desencajo la mandíbula, ¿acaso no había escuchado nada de los que había dicho?

- ¿no me has escuchado? – cuestiono el chico, casi chillando

- no, lo siento, es solo que este dolor de cabeza no para – naruto agrando mucho los ojos. así que era verdad no lo había escuchado.

- Sakura-chan, veras…hay algo que no te he dicho – tragó pesado, ya que presentía que de esa habitación saldría con un chichón en la cabeza.

- ¿que sucede? – Sakura parecía tan débil ahora, tal vez se salvara.

- te lo pensaba decir como una sorpresa, pero ya que pasó lo que pasó, te lo diré como me salga – dijo el rubio riendo con temor.

- naruto…dime que pasa – dijo la chica con seriedad, naruto comenzó a transpirar frío

- Sakura, lo que sucede es que…bueno...el teme- pausó cerrando los ojos con fuerza como siempre lo hacia cuando sabia que Sakura lo golpearía.

- que pasa con sasuke?- dijo la chica con impaciencia.

- el teme…sasuke…regresó – susurró esperando el golpe, ya que sabia que Sakura no le creería y si lo hacia le golpearía por no haberle contado antes. Esperó, esperó y esperó pero el golpe nunca llegó, a cambio de eso escucho una carcajada seca…se estaba riendo, y con ganas.

-¿esperas que me crea eso? –dijo la ojijade restregando uno de sus ojos que había lagrimeado por la risa.

- hee…si? – dijo naruto no muy seguro de su respuesta.

- jajaj…pues si, debe haber llegado – dijo Sakura aun riendo – y También los chanchos volando – dijo Sakura muy segura de lo que decía. Naruto la observó como si estuviera viendo a una loca.

-es verdad Sakura – dijo muy serio y seguro. Sakura ahogó una risa y tomo una actitud seria al igual que el rubio

-lo siento…pero el ya no volverá naruvaka, da igual los esfuerzos que hagas para traerlo de vuelta – susurró la ojijade, con la cabeza inclinada levemente para poder observar el cielo azulado. Naruto negó fervientemente…que acaso era idiota? Mas claro no pudo haberlo dicho.

-bueno, mejor me voy, luego vengo por ti Sakura-chan- murmuró naruto algo enfadado por la situación. Sakura lo observo interrogante.

-bien- gruño la chica con enfado también.

El uzumaki salió a paso apresurado cerrando la fuerza con más fuerza de la habitual.

Sakura se inclino en la cama y centro su vista en un puto fijo ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Naruto no puede afirmar algo tan grave como eso, no, el no puede. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. A no ser que…sea verdad…imposible, ja, si claro ese idiota no iba a regresar ni en un millón de años…

_Leyó y releyó el mensaje de texto en su celular y con impaciencia se mordía el labio inferior__, estaba tirada en su cama desecha. Kiki la observaba ladeando la cabeza mientras su cola no dejaba de moverse con impaciencia, la ojijade le comenzó a rascar la barriga, ya que kiki disfrutaba de aquel contacto._

_Frente de marquesina, te llame miles de veces y no contestas ¬¬, pero en fin te llamaba para decirte que hoy en la noche nos juntaremos en el bar con las chicas, para que vengas, es decir ,te hacen falta unas copas, la universidad te cambió ya no eres la misma de antes __. En fin, te esperamos a las nueve, ya sabes donde…ino._

Bufó por enésima vez, lo peor de todo es que quería ir, ino tenia razón sino estaba en la universidad estudiando estaba encerrada en su depto. Odiaba admitirlo pero era una autentica nerd de 20 años, además de ser calificada "santa" por sus amigas. Con hinata eran las únicas sin pareja, aunque dudaba que eso durara mucho porque naruto estaba embobado con la ojiperla. Pero ella no tenia tiempo de hacer una vida amorosa ni tampoco le interesaba nadie en particular para llevar una a cabo.

Sus estudios estaban primero, le había prometido a su madre antes de morir que seria una gran medico cirujano, su madre siempre le sonreía y le decía: no tengo dudas en ello. Hace mas o menos 2 años que Aiko la madre de Sakura ya no estaba, ahora la ojijade estaba completamente sola, no tenía más parientes, su madre siempre fue su todo. Por fin podía comprender porque sasuke siempre fue así de frío, serio y distante.

Sakura volvió a bufar, maldijo en un susurro y maldijo a ino por invitarla a salir. Arregló su cabello que llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros y se maquilló un poco, tomó su bolso negro que siempre la acompañaba y se fue sin pensarlo mas de dos veces ya que sabía que al hacerlo se quedaría en casa llorando como los años anteriores, en ese mismo día…23 de julio.

No sabia con exactitud hace cuanto tiempo una noticia lo preocupaba tanto, pero seguro era mucho. Había salido muy rápido en su auto cuando la molestia hiperactiva lo había llamado para contarle lo que le había sucedido a la pelirrosa. Llegó rápido al hospital y se encaminó a la sala que el rubio le había dicho, pero al llegar una enfermera que quien sabe de donde salió lo detuvo con agilidad.

- no puede ingresar señor – dijo la mujer con una voz bastante estridente, era de entrada edad, bajita y con una mirada intimidante. El peliplata le obedeció asintiendo levemente.

- vengo a visitar a Sakura haruno, soy un amigo – habló hatake con su habitual calma.

-si, ella esta aquí, pero usted tendrá que esperar ya que es una visita a la vez, ya hay una persona con ella allí adentro – dijo la anciana arrugando el ceño

- está bien – murmuró hatake – pero, ella esta bien? – preguntó con un tono que no pudo evitar ser preocupado, la anciana sonrió

- si, ella está bien, solo se desmayó por tomar mucho alcohol, usted sabe que los adolescentes de hoy en día son así.

¿Había escuchado bien?...Sakura no era de esas chicas que bebían, de hecho estaba seguro que ella jamás lo había hecho, y no es que alguien se lo hubiera dicho, pero el conocía bastante a la pelirrosa para saber que el alcohol no era lo suyo.

De pronto rió levemente, ya que parecía un verdadero padre preocupado por su hija, pero no lo era, entonces ¿que era él de Sakura haruno?...nada, mas bien dicho, nadie familiar, solo era su antiguo profesor de preparatoria…se pasó las manos por su cabello plateado y suspiró cansinamente, y se pregunto ¿como pudo llegar a quererlos tanto? Y lo otro ¿porque le tenia preferencia a solo 3 de sus alumnos si tenia miles? La respuesta era simple…ya que estos 3 chicos tenían una familia mal constituida, por ello había decidido acercarse a ellos como un amigo más que como un profesor. Sakura vivía con su madre únicamente la cual por lo general pasaba en cama ya que tenia una enfermedad terminal, sasuke no tenia familia sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando este era muy pequeño, asíque quedo a cargo de el madara su tío, del cual por cierto no confiaba. Y el hiperactivo naruto fue sacado de un orfanato por una millonaria familia que al cabo de dos años lo dejó viviendo solo en un departamento. Los cuatro con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a formar un vínculo especial, un vínculo al cual hatake le denominó familia, ellos eran una familia.

El último día que estarían en la preparatoria hatake habló con ellos diciéndoles que probablemente las cosas ya no serian como antes, ya que el no estaría para unirlos, por lo tanto debían permanecer juntos, ya que así son las familias, no se separan.

Un clic de una puerta lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era el uzumaki que salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta con cierta brusquedad. El peliplata se puso de pie.

- ella esta bien – dijo el chico deteniéndose enfrente de hatake. El peliplata buscó su mirada, pero este solo se dedicaba a observar el suelo como si fuera lo más divertido del mundo.

- que sucede? – cuestiono el peliplata. Y es que no hay que tener intuición femenina para saber que algo le pasaba al chico. Por fin el rubio levanto la cabeza, su mirada estaba alterada.

- no me quiere creer – chilló el ojiazul – de verdad no lo entiendo – dijo, pero de pronto se dio cuanta de que hatake reía levemente – y usted de que se ríe?

- era de esperarse que reaccionara así, es Sakura de quien hablamos – pausó el sensei, posando una mano sobre el hombro del chico – pero no te preocupes, pronto ella lo verá con sus propios ojos.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

- y por cierto ¿donde esta sasuke? – Cuestionó kakashi antes de entrar a ver a su ex –alumna.

- dijo que iba a su casa a desempacar, pero que volvería en un rato mas a buscar a Sakura-chan para llevarla a su depto- dijo naruto sonriendo con malicia.

Si alguna vez pensó que itachi era una persona cuerda y seria ahora estaba completamente arrepentido. Es aceptable que cuando llegues a tu casa la cual habías abandonado por muchos años, te diera un poco de nostalgia o cosas por el estilo, pero itachi hace mas de una hora que revoloteaba por la mansión viendo todos los detalles de esta y contándole a las nuevas empleadas las anécdotas que vivió en su niñez . como cuando hizo su primera pizza y exploto o algo por el estilo o la araña gigante que a sasuke le hizo llorar…etc. La poca paciencia que tenia se le estaba agotando, que mierda le importaba a las empleadas eso?...se tomo el puente de la nariz y cerro los ojos por un rato, pero cuando los abrió la otra empleada lo observaba ruborizada muy cerca de el…perfecto

- y tu que miras? Ve a hacer tu trabajo – murmuró el uchiha con frialdad, la chica se asustó y torpemente comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

El uchiha tomó sus dos únicas maletas y se fue a su antiguo dormitorio, allí los gritos de itachi y de las empleadas no se escucharían, pensó. El cuarto estaba muy oscuro a decir verdad, pero no se molesto en abrir las cortinas, así le gustaba. Lo observó, estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba, solo le habían cambiado el cubrecama y las cortinas, y por supuesto lo habían limpiado. Madara se había encargado de todo aquello.

Se quitó la polera con brusquedad y los pantalones, necesitaba una ducha para relajarse ya que el tedioso viaje hasta Tokio le había resultado bastante larguísimo y estresante. Fue en búsqueda de una toalla al ropero, metió las manos tanteando ya que a decir verdad no vea mucho que digamos y sus dedos tocaron una superficie dura y rectangular, lo extrajo con cuidado, un pequeño rayo de luz que se filtraba por las cortinas lo ayudó a identificar lo que tenia en sus manos. Era una fotografía y en ella estaba él en una versión más joven de unos 13 años, un rubio de la misma edad, un adulto peliplateado y al centro una joven de extraño cabello rosado y expresivos ojos jade. Sostuvo la imagen ante sus ojos recordando, esos tiempos en que su corazón se sintió vivo, cuando por fin conoció el significado de amistad, cuando hizo lazos…

De pronto su mirada recayó sobre la mota rosa, _la molestia _como siempre solía decirle, aquella chica que estuvo siempre perdidamente enamorada de el y que hasta el ultimo le suplicó que se quedara con ella. Arrugó el ceño levemente, y pensar que esa mañana estubo a punto de matarla, sino fuera por sus buenos reflejos, y los mas raro ¿Qué hacia la pelirrosa a las afueras de su casa, es estado de ebriedad?

_Rió con sorna - ya decía yo que te volverías gay – dijo el pelinegro observando por el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía._

_- que no soy gay teme! Es solo que me emocioné un poco –murmuró el rubio restregándose los ojos que estaban algo rojos por el llanto._

_- ototo no seas duro con naruto-kun, te extrañaba – añadió un pelinegro sentado a su lado – y tu solo le insultas – naruto hizo un mohín con la boca._

_-podrías ser mas como itachi, maldito insensible- dijo el rubio arrugando el ceño. Sasuke se encogió de hombros ¿Cuántas veces había oído "podrías ser mas como tu hermano?, lo recordaba de la niñez, y también de madara, ya le tenía arto._

_-ne sasuke?...- dijo e de pronto el rubio...milagro, no le __había llamado teme, seguro llovería._

_- hmp…que quieres – murmuró_

_-no ves allá…- apuntó con el dedo casi encima de sasuke irrumpiendo su campo visual – ese pelo rosado? – sasuke afinó la mirada y si, debía ser ella ya que era la única persona que conocía que tenia el pelo de ese color._

_- es sakura-chan! – gritó el rubio técnicamente encima del uchiha tomando el volante_

_- podrías quitarte dobe! –Gritó el uchiha, definitivamente naruto era especial ya que era el único que podía ponerle en ese estado tan fácilmente._

_- pero que mierd- __murmuró al darse cuenta de que las manos de su hermano mayor también estaban al volante._

_- no entren en __pánico – gritó itachi, completamente encolerizado._

_De pronto pudo ver algo, casi en cámara lenta, los pasos de Sakura la dirigían a la vía de autos. Y casi como un impulso paró en seco quedando a escaso centímetros de la chica. Ella se asustó y miró sin observar en concreto, fue ahí cuando supo que estaba ebria y demasiado. _

_- PERO QUE TE PASA HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó la chica golpeando el carro con brutal fuerza. No supo como ni cuando se encontraba afuera del auto caminado hacia ella._

_- ¿sakura-chan? – murmuró el rubio anonadado, el también estaba fuera del auto junto con itachi. De pronto los ojos de Sakura se fueron hacia arriba y comenzó a caer, pero sasuke la tomó antes de que llegara al suelo._

_En menos de lo que supo estaban en el hospital y el mismo se encargó de cargarla en sus brazos, ya que naruto estaba demasiado alterado como para llevarla consigo._

Todo eso había sido muy raro, incluso su propia actitud ya que…¿se había preocupado? Ni el mismo se lo creía. Ni siquiera dudó en llevarla al hospital el mismo en sus propios brazos, era como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado sol.

Aun tenia la foto es sus manos cuando alguien entró en su cuarto.

- ototo…no puedes tratar así a hirami, la dejaste llorando – dijo el pelinegro con un tono grave, el uchiha menor aun no despegaba la mirada del marco.

-hmp…quien es hirami – masculló sasuke dejando el marco encima de su cama comenzando a buscar la toalla. Itachi puso cara de "que falta de respeto" y negó fervientemente.

-es la empleada –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio. El uchiha menor le dio la espalda momento que aprovecho itachi para sacar el marco que estaba encima de la cama ya que le había intrigado que a sasuke le llamara tanto la atención.

-ho…no tenia idea de esta foto- susurro itachi, pero sasuke lo pudo oír y con un rápido movimiento le intento arrebatar la foto de las manos, cosa que no logró- así que ella es la chica ebria de la mañana…te gusta – sasuke no supo si era una pregunta o una afirmación. Esta ves tomo la foto con un rápido movimiento, el uchiha mayor no opuso resistencia.

- de que estas hablando? – cuestiono el menor elevando una ceja

-nunca te había visto tan preocupado por alguien – espeto el chico de la coleta – además la mirabas como si en verdad te importara-

-hmp…era lo que tenia que hacer – murmuro sasuke .itachi rió- lo que digas, pero eres mi hermano y te conozco – dijo itachi saliendo de su habitación.

Sasuke se quedo inmóvil con el ceño arrugado, ¿gustarle Sakura? Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente, valla idiotez.

- sr le traigo su KYAAAA! – gritó una mujer joven dejando caer lo que llevaba en sus manos para taparse los ojos- yo…lo…siento, perdóneme – dijo nerviosa recogiendo las cosas con torpeza, para luego salir lo mas rápido que pudo. Sasuke elevó una ceja susurrando un "mujer loca" mientras caminaba en boxers al baño.

Era tarde, más o menos las 9 de la noche y aun estaba en el hospital, hace media hora atrás había ido la última visita que tuvo en el día. Ahora podía decir que si alguna vez pensó que era una persona solitaria estaba completamente equivocada. Kakashi fue la segunda visita que tuvo después de la rara conversación que tuvo con naruto, también fue ino quien la regaño por el acto irresponsable que había hecho, fue hinata a decirle con dulces palabras que no debía beber tanto ya que era peligroso. tenten también fue,temari, neji, shikamaru, rock lee y el cargante de kiba que por lo general se le insinuaba aunque le había dejado claro un par de veces que ella no estaba interesada por el. En fin fue un día bastante…social(?).

Naruto no se había vuelto a aparecer por ahí, tal vez por que sabia que ella estaba sentida aun por el tema de sasuke, de verdad odiaba cuando bromeaba con ese tema. Respiró cansinamente girándose sobre si misma para estar más cómoda. Y recordó, lo recordó…sentía un nudo en la garganta, ya que por un segundo lo que naruto dijo sonó como real como si el realmente estuviera ahí en Tokio, como si hubiese regresado…maldito naruto y sus bromas, luego tendría tiempo de golpearle. Cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida, tuvo un extraño sueño en donde sasuke estaba presente, naruto y kakashi también, los cuatro como una familia riendo. De pronto un haz de luz hizo que arrugara el ceño y comenzara a despertar lentamente. Alguien había abierto la puerta, seguro era el medico para darle el alta pensó con modorra, pero al observar a la puerta se dio cuanta de que no era el doctor, sino mas bien un rostro que conocía hace mucho tiempo.

_Estoy soñando, eso tiene que ser_ pensó pellizcando su brazo por debajo de las sábanas con fuerza y le dolió. Su corazón se aceleró al máximo y sintió de pronto que el tiempo se había detenido. El la observaba sin emitir ningún tipo de sonido.

_-sa-su-ke-kun_

**X3x3x3**

**Hola :D…como se darán cuenta el primer capitulo lo dejé en suspenso(me siento mala u.u)…pero pronto sabrán lo que sucederá ¿Cómo creen que reaccionará Sakura? Y sasuke? Comenten ;/w/; **


End file.
